paxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ignorance
Name: Edward Fulton Physical Age: 21 True Age: 21 Gender: Male F'action': Sin Element: Mind 'Power' Um... I'm sorry. I don't remember. Oh wait I remember now. He has the ability to call upon the winds and clouds to ruin anyone's picnic at the beach. ...... My mistake. Ignorance's real ability is to make people temporarily forget who they are, who others are and their latest goal/mission by simply hitting them in the head with his cricket bat. 'Weapon' Of all the weapons, or things that could be used as weapons, Ignorance uses a cricket bat. On one side of this cricket bat, engraved in silver letters and underlined several times indicating the importance, or possible wisdom that the words may give are the words, "Turn bat over." On the other side of the bat are the words, "In case of Virtue, swing." 'Summon' Marco is a dashing little rooster with feathers colored in varying shades of blue. He is a coward at the best of times and won't hesitate in running away from the slightest of noises. 'History' Young Edward was sent to help his aging grandfather, the town librarian, one day after forgetting his sister's birthday... for the 16th time. The town library, a small building off to the side of town hall, smelled of paper and the glue used in fixing the bindings of the books. The sun shined that day much like how the moon does not. The weather was perfect for anything, even doing nothing except for working inside moving around a bunch of books. "How much more do we have to do Grandpa?" asked the then Edward. "You're nearly done Eddy. Just grab that book at the top of the bookshelf there," replied the old man as he pointed at a shelf. "Which book is it?" "The one there about bandits. I'll go grab us some lemonade. Use the ladder to get up there. It isn't safe to be climbing shelves." After the grandfather left Edward began climbing the shelves anyway. "I'm so close to being done. Bleh to the ladder. I can get this book with no prob... hey...oh no... the shelf it's... it's wobbling. YE AHHHHH!!!" With a mighty thud the shelf came down, crushing the ignorant youth under a mighty heap of books. 'Appearance' A younger fellow with dirty blonde hair that wound reach his shoulders if not for the fact that his hair had other arrangements. These "arrangements" are to defy not only the law of gravity but also the basic laws of tidy and well groomed hair. Placed in an awkward angle, on top of his hair sits a top hat with a broken top. Odd as this is, the oddity is made more... well odd by the fact that a nest where his summon sits upon is inside this hole in his top hat. Now for the rest of this forgetful Sin. His eyes are the colour of the sky on the perfect kind of day. Grey like the clouds with just a hint of dull silver and light black. The Sin stands at an overwhelming 5 feet and 6 inches with his over sized work boots ( The boots actually add an inch and a half ). He would be considered skinny. Other than the boots and his top hat, this lovely gent wears absolutely nothing else.... Except of course for his red and blue, plaid button shirt, trousers and belt. (Assume all under garments are there as well.) 'Behaviour' You know the kid that would get put into the corner because they wouldn't stop stealing cookies from the jar, even though they were told 21 times? That would be Ignorance. Tell him anything, and he will still go about his way as if you didn't. 'Other' Loves to collect rocks. His favourite vegetable is the beet. Just can't get enough of 'em beets. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Mind